


starry sunflower

by svtleaders



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, easy to read, no smut bc i can't write, side junhoon!!!!, soonie the cutest bub, wonwoo is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtleaders/pseuds/svtleaders
Summary: wonwoo, a vampire, buys flowers every year for his only victim. he goes to a flower shop called starry sunflower and meets an adorable florist with the cutest smile and cherry pink hair.the vampire wants to know more about the cutie that likes to talk to flowers.





	starry sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for halloween but i forgot to upload it so here it is. i wrote it in a hurry, as you can see it's easy to read since i don't have time or inspiration (exams are coming). but i thought of this au and i had to do it. soonie's hair was originally purple but i changed to his new hair color that i love <3 i hope he's okay, i love him and svt so much. 
> 
> i wrote this more for myself but since i started writing it i decided on sharing it.

wonwoo stood in front of the place his phone indicated, “starry sunflower” was the flower shop he was looking for. you may ask why a vampire was searching for a flower shop. wonwoo, a 125-year old vampire who looks like he's in his twenties , buys flowers every october 12th.

he entered the shop and a cherry pink haired man around his (human) age greeted him with a blinding smile. “welcome to my shop, what can i do for you sir?” the owner continued watering red tulips while humming a song that the vampire could recognize, it was "sherlock" by shinee. 

“good morning, i was looking for an specific kind of flower, but i can't remember the exact name.” wonwoo tried to remember on the way to the flower shop but he couldn't think of any name. “i buy them every year but i still forget what are they called” 

“do you remember the meaning of those flowers?” soonyoung, as it said on his blue apron, asked. “who received them? your mom, your girlfriend, your mother-in-law?” the florist tried to guess cheekily.

the vampire looked at the other's eyes and said seriously “they are for someone that passed away”.

every year, wonwoo buys flowers for ana, a young woman whose life was ended tragically by a monster. by wonwoo. actually that wasn't wonwoo, it was the hunger that overtook his body and ended ana's future. that was his first (and last) victim. wonwoo hasn't bitten a human in years, he survived drinking blood bags which he illegally bought.

soonyoung's eyes opened along with his mouth. “oh my god! i'm sorry, i've been disrespectful” the florist refused to look at him in the eyes and a pink hue appeared on his round cheeks. “i get it if you want to leave... ” he mumbled.

“it's okay! it happened a long time ago.” wonwoo gave him a reassuring smile. “besides, this is the best flower shop in the area” or that was what junhui, his friend from college, had said.

soonyoung was definitely blushing, even his ears had the same color as his hair. “i'm not sure if it's the best but i will try to help and make sure you get the flowers you need.” the owner stated wearing another one of his smiles that made wonwoo want to take a picture of it so he would never forget it.

soonyoung was a bit shaken by his customer's presence. he would have been lying if he said he was not intimidated. intimidated by his sharp features, his deep voice, how those dark eyes looked like they were staring at soonyoung's soul.

the thought of this man being intimidating vanished when the customer thanked him while giggling cutely and giving him a thumbs up “thank you soonyoung!”

“so i assume you're talking about lilies, they are the most common flowers to buy to those who passed away” the florist went to the left side of the shop until he stopped in front of a flower pot with white and yellow flowers. “here! are these what you’ve been buying the past years?”

“yes, the white ones.” wonwoo remembered the first time he bought those flowers, he went to a flower shop devastated after realizing the atrocious thing he did. the owner of the shop, an old lady, recommended him to buy lillies. he would never forget how guilty he felt when the woman said “i'm so sorry for your loss”.

years later, that old lady wasn't there and instead was this cute florist named soonyoung whose eyes looked like stars. he found stunning how small his eyes were but looked like they held the whole galaxy inside. wonwoo might be staring at him since the other one, waved a hand in front of him and said: “hey!! you spaced out.” the pink haired man continued waving his hands until the vampire went down to earth and shook his head. “do you need anything else?” 

“yes!” wonwoo replied immediately. “i'm sorry, no. just the lilies”, he realized he didn't need anything else apart from his number and going on a date with that cute man.

a few minutes later, a bouquet was on wonwoo's hand and a pout on soonyoung's face. the vampire payed and thanked him again for his help, he noticed the disappointment on the florist's face as he was leaving. wonwoo was too shy to ask for his number but he was sure he would come back to the shop to see that cherry hair and pink rounded cheeks again.

after visiting ana's grave and leaving the cemetery, wonwoo's mind went back to soonyoung and his flower shop. he thought about how cute he looked on his blue apron and the way he sneakily talked to the flowers, he was too adorable so wonwoo made coming back to the shop a mission.

he took out his phone and texted Junhui, his friend who recommended soonyoung's shop:

**from: me**

-hey man, what flowers do you like?

**from: junhui**

-why

**from: me**

-just answer please

**from: junhui**

-ummm, roses? i don't know anything about flowers lol

**from: me**

-thx and i love u

**from: junhui**

-what the fuck

three days later, wonwoo decided to come back to “starry sunflower”. he waited three days, he didn't want to look desperate (he was). when he entered the shop, he was met with an image that wonwoo wanted to keep in his mind forever. soonyoung was crouched speaking to the flowers in the cutest way while wearing jean overalls and a lilac t-shirt underneath.

“hey, sunnies” he stood in front of sunflowers and started watering them. “i hope you're growing well! you will become bigger and more beauti-” he stopped as he noticed someone was inside the shop too. “um… hi?”

the florist felt embarrassed since he was being watched doing that, to soonyoung it was weird but wonwoo found adorable the way he talked in pout to the orchids that didn't seem to grow well or the gasp and little cheering he did when he realized the white roses had finally bloomed.

“i’m sorry you had to see that” soonyoung awkwardly laughed to hide his embarrassment. “it's weird i know”

“it's cute” wonwoo didn't intend to be that bold but he had the opportunity so he took it. “you're cute”

soonyoung was lost for words. he knew he was the cute type but hearing it from that stranger felt different. the florist ended up saying something not flirty as he thought it was too early for that. “thanks for the compliment but first i need to know your name sir”

the vampire considered himself the shy type so he must be way too whipped to be flirting on their second meeting. “wonwoo. jeon wonwoo”

“what can i do for you, wonwoo?” asked soonyoung as he cleaned his hands on the blue apron. wonwoo loved the way his name sounded coming out of his mouth and how plump his lips looked as he said it.

the human was surprised when the black haired man asked for a bouquet of roses for a friend. he didn't want to seem crazy but roses weren't the kind of flowers you would give to a friend. wonwoo was handsome so it wouldn't be a surprise if he was already taken.

“which color would you like? each one has a meaning.” if wonwoo picks the red ones then it's a fact that he's dating someone.

“is there a kind of rose that express gratitude?” wonwoo wanted to thank junhui for recommending him a flower shop with the most adorable florist.

“gratitude? i wasn't expecting that.” soonyoung was confused, maybe he wanted to thank his lover for being with him on their anniversary, he thought. “a bouquet of peach roses will show your gratitude, they're really pretty!”

“i'm sure he will like them.” the tallest mentioned his friend was a male and soonyoung immediately made his own assumption that the man who was going to receive the roses wasn't a friend and it was actually wonwoo's boyfriend. in the meantime, the vampire texted his definitely only a friend, junhui.

**from:me**

-bro i got you a bouquet of roses

**from: junhui**

-wtf why

-r u dying

-and why did you call me bro

**from:me**

-i just wanted to say thank u for showing me that flower shop

**from: junhui**

-ok i get it

-the florist is cute am i right

**from: me**

-shut the fuck up

-he's VERY cute

“so the lucky one is a man???” soonyoung considered rude asking him that but he needed to know.

“yes, he's my friend from college. i just wanted to thank him for showing me this place” wonwoo didn't understand why soonyoung had a weird expression on his face. the vampire asked him: “why do you look like i said the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?”

“it is indeed ridiculous! i thought these were for your boyfriend” the florist had the cutest pout on his face and the only thing wonwoo wanted to do at that moment was kiss it away.

“i'm %100 single, for your information” the vampire hoped the other one get what he meant. the owner didn't say anything as he was cutting the roses to make the bouquet. he was carefully removing the thorns from the roses, but when he was dethorning the last one soonyoung pricked his index finger and the smell of blood filled the place.

wonwoo thought he was going mad, he hadn't drunk fresh blood in years and never had had the desire to do it again but the red blood coming out of soonyoung's finger seemed delicious and made him weak. the flowershop smelled sweet thanks to the hundred of flowers it had for sale but slowly that sweetness became stronger and the reason was the red liquid that ran on the florist's veins.

the vampire knew that someday something like that would happen, when his thirst for fresh human blood would be back and make his life a hell. he didn't want to hurt soonyoung.

“wonwoo, are you ok?” he asked worryingly while his finger was still dripping blood. “ugh, this always happens” referring to himself getting pinched by thorns.

the black haired man held his own head with both of his hands and tried his best on not looking at soonyoung's chubby fingers. “don't worry, i'm fine” he definitely wasn't fine. “i need to leave, how much are the flowers?”

the tone on wonwoo's voice startled soonyoung. it wasn't scary but he looked serious and more intimidating than the first time he entered the shop. soonyoung thought he was hallucinating but he swore his customer's eyes looked darker. “it's $20 for you”

wonwoo took the first bill he saw on his wallet and gave it to soonyoung. “keep the change” he run out of the shop as fast as possible but a few meters later he realized he forgot the roses for junhui. he took a deep breath and entered the shop again to grab the bouquet.

“are you sure you're ok?” soonyoung looked up at him, his eyes were shining and he looked so worried. the blood was gone but the sweet smell still remained on the place. his thirst started getting stronger when the florist stood in front of him very close. “wonwoo, you look like you're about to faint” his small hand went to the vampire's forehead and that was when wonwoo realized it was enough.

“i really need to leave, please baby” wonwoo was definitely out of his mind, otherwise he would never say something like that. not at least before their first date. the florist wasn't prepared for the petname and a little gasp escaped his mouth. he realized how much he would love to hear that word everyday coming out of wonwoo's lips

as soon as the peach roses were on his hand, he ran as fast as he could to his blood dealer's house. he needed those bags. he didn’t even knocked the door, he broke in and when he saw jihoon's face he thought he was seeing god. “please, i need those bags. all of them”

“first of all, what the fuck?” jihoon had known wonwoo for years and he had never seen him in that state. he wouldn't even imagined it. “what's wrong with you?”

“just give me the bags, i have $100” he desperately said as he threw his wallet to jihoon's face. “i don't want to hurt him”

“now you're saying stupid shit” the dealer threw a blood bag he had on the fridge and wonwoo took it like it was a bone to a dog. “drink all you want, then explain why you look like a drug addict looking for crack”

wonwoo wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was sure he drank around 30 bags and even after that he still felt thirsty. he explained what happened in the flower shop and described the smell of soonyoung's blood as “extraordinary” and “desirable”.

“i don't want to be the person that says “i told you” but my dear wonwoo I TOLD YOU that not drinking fresh blood from human bodies for a long period of time will cause you problems.” jihoon gathered all the empty blood bags and threw them into the bin he had. he looked at his friend and also client's face and he knew he was fucked up. “you have to drink blood from a human body. what about that cute florist you told me?”

“hell no, the least thing i want to do is hurt him” soonyoung didn't deserve that treatment. wonwoo was sure that whoever he bites, he would hurt them because not drinking from a human body for 30 years would make his system go crazy.

“ok then, what about going to a club? you know some humans are there waiting to be bitten” jihoon suggested it not expecting wonwoo to agree but surprisingly the taller vampire did.

“let's go, otherwise the next time i meet soonyoung i might hurt him” wonwoo also thought how was he going to explain to soonyoung the incident in the flower shop, he planned on telling him he hadn't eaten that day and that he had low blood pressure. (that wasn't %100 a lie)

“damn, you're whipped” the dealer had never seen him like that. wonwoo was a chill vampire that lived a human life. he even shared a floor with humans, jihoon wouldn't last a day. “bring that human friend of yours”

“junhui? don't you dare hurt him” he really liked junhui, he considered him his best friend out of all the friends he had during his 125-year life.

“you're saying that as if i had never bitten him” wonwoo choked, he felt betrayed because junhui didn't tell him. junhui knew about vampires and it wasn't a surprise that he was involved with one but the fact that it was jihoon who he was involved with was unexpected. “please change your clothes, those are completely red.”

-

wonwoo was sure that if he was a human his heart would be beating really fast. the amount of humans inside the club were tremendous and being at a small distance from them made it harder to breathe.

“wonwoo relax, i will be with you in case something serious happens” jihoon hands on his shoulders reassured him and the drink junhui put on his hand made him snort.

“jun, why are you giving me this? you know i can't get drunk” wonwoo couldn't believe his friend spent money on him, who even after drinking 10 bottles of vodka didn't feel drunk at all.

“drink it, you would seem human and no human will bother you unless you approached them first” jun winked at him while making his way to the dancefloor. “scan the place and if you see someone you like then tell jihoon”

wonwoo saw some faces he knew in the crowd. jeonghan, an old and very popular vampire who helped wonwoo after the horrible thing he did to ana. he waved at him but the oldest was busy talking with two other vampires as old as him, seungcheol and joshua.

to be honest, wonwoo would have biten the first human that crossed his path, he just wanted to end the disgusting feeling of being hungry. as fun as it sounds, the first human he bumped into was a special cherry pink haired one.

“wonwoo?” soonyoung tapped his shoulder and when he saw it was really his favorite customer he beamed at him “i'm glad you're fine, i was worried this morning”

when the vampire heard his name he got nervous because he knew whose voice was that. he was speechless after seeing the other's appearance. soonyoung's eyes were pretty and unique, but his eyes with eyeliner were something else. the florist looked so hot wearing an animal-print shirt and leather skinny jeans. wonwoo had never seen soonyoung's thighs since the apron he wore inside his shop covered part of his legs.

wonwoo couldn't believe that he met him on that kind of club, he was worried he would see someone treating soonyoung as a piece of meat, like most of the vampires that went to those places. “what are you doing here?”

“ok, so not even a hello? hi soonyoung you look handsome, thanks for worrying today" the shorter said referring to wonwoo not saying hi to him. the vampire was too busy thinking about his hunger, not losing junhui and jihoon, the other vampires in the club and how hot soonyoung looked. “and i'm here to dance and drink of course!”

some humans felt into the trap that the club was a regular one and vampires took advantage of them offering them drinks. soonyoung might be one of them so wonwoo decided to have an eye on soonyoung the entire night. “you look handsome indeed, wanna get some drinks?” the vampire offered. even if he didn't want to get soonyoung drunk, he asked that to have an excuse to be with him.

“hell yes, but then you have to dance with me” soonyoung didn't smile at him, he smirked. wonwoo didn't know how he would survive the whole night with him.

“yeah, let me tell my fr- what the fuck” wonwoo and soonyoung looked shocked when they saw jihoon on top of junhui's lap. the short vampire was sucking on wonwoo's best friend neck, after staring closely, wonwoo realized jihoon was feeding himself. he let the pair have their moment since they didn't see each other that often. “let's go”

“i'm sure your best friend will have a big ass hickey when he wakes up” the human laughed after seeing the way jihoon was attacking junhui's neck. “that must hurt like hell”

wonwoo laughed awkwardly because he couldn't believe that soonyoung really didn't know he was in a club full of hungry vampires.

just as the bartender gave them two drinks, a blond man approached them. when wonwoo was ready to tell him to fuck off, the man's lips were on his ear and whispering how handsome he looked and if he wanted to get a drink. wonwoo was taken aback. do i look that human? he thought to himself.

that man must be a recently turned vampire since he couldn't even identify that the heart that was beating was soonyoung's and not wonwoo's. he was about to show his fangs to the man when the human's left hand was on wonwo's waist and he bitterly said: “he's with me”

seeing soonyoung jealous must be the hottest thing wonwoo ever seen. he was killing that vampire with his stare. the left side of wonwoo's waist burned as soonyoung's hand pressed harder.

“easy easy tiger, i didn't know he was with you” the blond tried to calm soonyoung down. the situation was funny to wonwoo since he was in the human's place while soonyoung and the other one were fighting for him. “feed yourself!” 

the blond finally left them alone. soonyoung didn't react to what that vampire said about feeding. wonwoo still felt doubtful whether soonyoung knew about vampires or he didn't have any idea. trying to break the awkward silence he bluntly asked: “do you know what kind of club is this place?”

“um, definitely not a gay one, i've seen some straights over there” as wonwoo suspected, he really didn't know. “but the way what did that asshole mean by feed yourself?”

wonwoo hated exposing himself but he had to explain it to soonyoung. the thought of the human coming back to the club and becoming some vampire's toy scared him. soonyoung was hot so it wouldn't be a surprise if vampires approached him. “let me explain, but please don't get scared”

“what the hell, i'm already scared wonwoo” soonyoung knew that the club had something different, he thought it was the ambient or maybe the music but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. “tell me”

“ok so i'll go straight to the point” wonwoo kept his hand on top of the human's thigh in case he got extremely scared and ran away. “basically this is a club for vampires, and humans like to come here to become their food”

his first impression of course was thinking it was a joke. soonyoung chuckled loudly and got tears in his eyes from laughing too hard “wonwoo you're the whole package, funny and hot”

“i'm not joking” he tried to remain serious after soonyoung called him hot. “why do you think my friend was basically eating my other friend's neck?”

“you're crazy, that was a hickey” he was still smiling and definitely not believing anything so wonwoo did something that might left soonyoung speechless.

“wanna see something?” the vampire waited for the florist to answer to show him his definitely not human fangs.

soonyoung couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't even emit a noise for a few seconds. he needed to process it and suddenly everything that had happened inside the flower shop made sense. soonyoung's blood might have triggered the taller one and that caused wonwoo to feel sick.

soonyoung, always unpredictable, sighed loudly and asked: “so... are you here to eat someone?”

wonwoo choked on the red drink the barman gave him a minute ago. “yes and no. i don't eat people, i just drink their blood.” that wasn't even true “i don't even drink blood from humans' bodies"

“you're like a vegetarian vampire” soonyoung might a be a little tipsy as his laughing got louder and louder.

“i drink human blood but only from blood bags” he explained, some vampires didn't understand his way of living, but after his incident with ana he made a promise and he swore he wouldn't broke it. (at least that's what he promised)

“then what the hell are you doing? watching others getting fed and talking with a human?” soonyoung asked something that couldn't be easily answered since wonwoo also didn't know what was he doing there.

“i'm tired of explaining it, let's dance like you said and maybe you will notice more things there” wonwoo found cute how the florist held his hand and took him to the dancefloor. even while wearing those demonic leather pants he was cute.  

they found a spot on the left side of the dancefloor, it was really crowded so their bodies were pretty close. a group of humans around them stared at both of them when wonwoo cackled loudly at soonyoung's comment: “let's see your moves, edward cullen!” the human was hilarious, wonwoo was glad that he acted the same after the vampire exposed himself.

“do i look like edward cullen to you?” he asked that without waiting for a response but the florist's answer shocked him a little. soonyoung whispered on his ear “you're hotter.”

wonwoo knew he was handsome but being called hot was something else. he spent a few seconds thinking how to respond to the compliment but he forgot all of it when a pair of hands went to his hips. soonyoung wanted the vampire's body as close as possible.

the way the human hips moved were so smooth and sexy, he was definitely a dancer. wonwoo wasn't sure how much he could handle it and having the other’s body that close wasn't helping.

soonyoung couldn't believe the taller was so dense, he was basically breathing on the other's mouth. wonwoo may have lived 125 years but even after many years he couldn't notice when someone wanted him. “ok mr. dracula, how many times do i have to call you hot to you to kiss me?”

wonwoo laughed at the nickname and said “mr. dracula! that's a new one” he saw how a pout was slowing forming on the florist's mouth. “you have to say it at least 100 times” referring to being called hot.

soonyoung was tired of wonwoo's playfulness. he put his hands on the other's shoulders and locked their lips. it was slow at first, wonwoo liked being gentle while kissing, even if they were inside a club around horny humans and thirsty vampires. he soon realized that soonyoung was the passionate type and wanted to add fire to it, suddenly the kiss was basically their tongues and saliva. the human seemed pleased when wonwoo smiled into the kiss. ironically, the human proceed to attack the vampire's neck with kisses.

“now i'm the vampire!” soonyoung smirked to the taller. he stopped sucking on wonwoo's neck to laugh at his own joke. as the human started kissing him again, wonwoo stopped him.

“soonyoung, stop” wonwoo said with an intimidating tone. the human didn't understand what he did wrong or why he was being pulled away. the vampire asked him: “is this okay? you're a bit drunk”

“are you really asking me that after i left a big ass hickey on your neck?” soonyoung found it funny how the other one instantly touched his neck and opened his eyes like a deer. “it's okay, i'm not that drunk”

wonwoo was relieved when the florist smiled with honesty at him. he promised he wouldn't do more than kissing that night, he wasn't going to risk it.

just when he was about to continue kissing soonyoung, someone tapped his shoulder.

“wonwoo!” it was junhui. “you have company.” he smirked when he saw the mark that was forming in the vampire's neck. jihoon was behind the human with a grumpy face.

“see? he's fine.” the short vampire's frown was the funniest thing to see. to junhui, he looked cute but the human would never say it out loud. “let's go jun”

“i thought you were going to take care of me” wonwoo raised one eyebrow at the other vampire. it was obvious that if junhui was coming, the blood dealer would be busy trying to flirt with the human and immediately forgetting about wonwoo.

“he can take care of you now” jihoon pointed to soonyoung while giving him a smirk that showed his little fangs.

“we're going to leave now” wonwoo stated. the one with cherry pink hair wasn't sure why he said that but he took it as an excuse to get away from the other pair. “remember what i always say jihoon!”

“duh, i even dream of you saying _if you hurt junhui i will kill you with my bare hands”_ wonwoo adored junhui, he was his best friend after all. even if he was human, in 125 years wonwoo has never found someone that could understand him like jun.

when wonwoo's friends left, soonyoung immediately asked “are we really leaving?” his face didn't express anything, the taller couldn't know if he was disappointed or content.

“to be honest with you, i hate clubs” wonwoo said sincerely, he definitely didn't like seeing other vampires draining blood out of human's bodies. he found it horrible and immoral.

“let's go then! but first i need another drink” soonyoung wasn't drunk yet. he went to the bar ad asked the bartender to make him a drink with vodka.

-

when they were looking for the exit, wonwoo realized that he was nervous about his reaction to soonyoung and him being alone. he didn't even know what they were going to do once they leave the club. “where are we going?”

“anyone would have said to your house but i'm not that kind of person so let's go to the park first” soonyoung wanted to spend the whole night with wonwoo. he didn't mean spending the night as sleeping together, he just wanted to have the night to know him, even if soonyoung was drunk and probably wouldn't remember it. he liked wonwoo since the first moment he saw him entering the flower shop and the fact that he was a vampire didn't change anything. he was handsome, gentle, funny and definitely a dork.

-

they were laying down on the grass, wonwoo was staring at the stars while the florist tried to kiss him in every single part of his face. wonwoo staring at the stars didn't mean looking at the ones in the sky, he meant those stars inside soonyoung's eyes. his eyes always shined but when he was looking at wonwoo it looked like a whole galaxy.

“i'll stop now” soonyoung wasn't drunk to the extent of not walking, but he started to speak slowly and stumble over his words. “can you answer me why you were in the club if you don't like enjoy going there?”

“i'll tell you why but because you're drunk” the vampire was sure he would not remember this conversation so he admitted his problem with feeding and explained about the incident inside “starry sunflower”. "

“so you basically went crazy for my blood?” he giggled cutely and then said “drink my blood then” the human pointed at his neck.

wonwoo didn't know if he said it jokingly or not. he wouldn't have done it anyways. that nervousness that he felt earlier was gone now. he didn't worry about his desire of feeding and instead he focused in the beautiful man he had next to him.

they were both staring at the sky like couples on those cliché movies soonyoung watched when he was a teenager. wonwoo turned to his left to stare at the human and suddenly blurted “i'm not sure if i have said this already, but you're so beautiful and adorable.” and after that he mumbled “and hot”

“i heard that” soonyoung's full teeth were showing and wonwoo thought he was enchanted by that smile.

being bold wasn't a wonwoo thing but he admitted unashamedly “your pants and thighs are killing me”. the human wasn't shook of wonwoo going crazy over his thighs as he caught him staring at them repeatedly. he was shook of the vampire saying it out loud.

the pink haired man turned to his right and after debating of saying it or not, his drunk-self betrayed him “you can take them off if they're killing you”

wonwoo coughed because he definitely wasn't expecting that but he took it seriously and said “i can't, you're drunk” the vampire didn't understand why the florist was smiling so much.

“you're such a gentleman” he couldn't take it anymore, he started kissing the black haired man again. soonyoung would spend the whole night kissing wonwoo if he could. “you kiss so good”

“i’ve lived more than 100 years” wonwoo affirmed. the shocked expression on soonyoung's face was priceless. "of course i know how to kiss"

“i can't believe i kissed an old man!” he let out the loudest laugh of the night. he was amused at the fact that wonwoo lived for so long but still looked incredibly handsome and young.

soonyoung was tired and drunk otherwise he would have squealed when the taller got his hands under his shirt and started caressing his back. wonwoo's hands were cold (maybe soonyoung's body was hot).

“can we go to yours? i'm getting sleepy here” the human said innocently, him being sleepy wasn't a lie. the gentle touch on his lower back made his eyes close.

-

the door of wonwoo's apartment opened and immediately soonyoung started kissing him. wonwoo's kisses were addictive, he would love falling asleep while kissing wonwoo and waking up with his kisses too. the vampire let soonyoung know that he wouldn't do anything more than kissing him.

soonyoung's pouting at wonwoo almost made the latter change his mind. he didn't. instead, he kissed that pout away like he always wanted. soonyoung suggested him to keep touching him like he did at the park. it was sweet and intimate. “are you sure you don't want to feed yourself? you must be thirsty” wonwoo was very thirsty and the human exposing his neck made it harder but he would never do something as feeding himself while soonyoung was drunk. he definitely wanted to drink his blood, he remembers his smell and how crazy he went at the flower shop. he would have done it if the florist was sober and wonwoo trusted his self-control.

wonwoo took him to his room, the human splayed himself like a star on the king-sized bed in front of him. while soonyoung made grabby hands at the vampire, he asked cheekily “can you take off your shirt? i want to know if you have a hot body like edward cullen”

“now for saying that, you won't see my body” the tallest got on top of the magenta haired florist and kissed him as hard as he could while he caressed soonyoung's tummy. it tickled him and the laughs he let out while wonwoo kissed him were adorable.

kissing soonyoung's neck was a huge risk, he decided on only kissing his face (his cheeks, his mouth, his cute nose, his forehead). wonwoo wasn't satisfied which made him try something different. the vampire lifted up the other's shirt and started kissing his tummy while caressing his left thigh. it wasn't sexual but when soonyoung let out the cutest moan wonwoo couldn't help himself and said “you really like this, baby”. he kept changing the thighs he was touching and the noises the human made went louder and louder.

“keep calling me that, please” the florist said quietly with his eyes closed. he was really enjoying it and the nickname was the cherry on top.

the vampire went up to keep kissing his mouth, exchanging between slow and passionate kisses. as the human couldn't keep his eyes open, wonwoo suggested going to sleep. the florist almost cried when the other stopped kissing him.

they were ready to fall asleep and when soonyoung admitted being the big spoon, wonwoo thought he found his soulmate as he loved being the little spoon. soonyoung wasn't as tall as him but he gave the best hugs and being hugged by him while sleeping should be considered a wonder.

wonwoo's head was on soonyoung's chest and he could clearly listen to his heart. its beating was faster than normal. while wonwoo kept moving trying to find the perfect position, soonyoung asked “wonwoo, will you drink my blood?”

the vampire was taken aback, he already said he would drink it. “i told you that i will. i don't want you for your blood if that's what you're asking” as the human kept silent, wonwoo realized he found out what the question really meant. “soonyoung, i want to drink your blood but i also want to kiss you, cuddle you, sleep with you, taking you on a date. i want to hold your hand and call you my baby”

“you're going to make me cry, idiot” he hid his face as his eyes got watery. he put his arms around wonwoo's body and kissed his head. as he was falling asleep he said “i'm glad junhui showed you my shop, now i have to get him a bouquet of flowers”

wonwoo laughed and realized how lucky he was to found someone as perfect as soonyoung. when they were together the vampire forgot about his problems, his thirst, his desires... he felt more human on his side. after 125 years, he felt the luckiest man in the world.

“goodnight baby”.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write a second part (a better written one) when i finish with my exams.


End file.
